power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heir to the Throne
Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot approaches Scorpius with dire news. He reports he has been unable to find Trakeena anywhere, mentioning she obviously doesn't want to be found. Scorpius angrily states it is her destiny to rule the universe, the robotic bard agrees and apologizes for his insolence, promising to find her no matter what it takes. The slimy Scorpius dearly misses his daughter, growling her name while looking out his little window. Deviot walks away, whispering to himself that Trakeena's only destiny is to be lost forever, and it is he that shall rule the universe, leaving to scheme his evil plan to take over the throne. Meanwhile on a light orange planet with a green moon we're told is Onyx (despite Onyx looking more like Stackurn from the last episodes, red with yellow rings), Trakeena wanders the desert with a large black robe on. She appears to wander it for days under the squelching sun above, stumbling along the barren path, and finally dropping her power staff on the ground, never looking back as she presses onward. Inside the good old Onyx Saloon & Tavern, monsters mingle like always, despite a vast majority of the regulars being taken out by the Zordon wave five-to-ten years before! The leather-clad Villamax is playing a game of oval-card poker, while his pudgy barrel-wearing associate Kegler waddles down the stairs. Over at the bar, two unnamed mutants down the alien space booze like crazy, the good old stegosaurus creature bartender from earlier appearances still working there. Trakeena comes walking in through the old western-style doors, the crowd of creatures turning around as she enters. She barges between the two mutants and orders up something to drink, one i'll call Nasonex (because of his freaky nose) rubs his lips at the sight of the female bug-babe, she tells him to put his eyes back in his head! Over at the table, Kegler reminds Villamax to concentrate on the game and not the girl, and he does so. Back at the bar, Trakeena swipes a green drink from the second mutant, before spitting it out all over Nasonex's clothes his mom bought him! They both complain, and she tells them to file a complaint, turning to leave and saying next time the drinks better be improved. Nasonex grabs her arm, as does Crockjaw, allowing Nasonex to give her a kick in her stomach, knocking her across the room. She lands on the table of some monsters playing cards (one monster actually a Barillian Bug, and in the background, is good old Waspicable!), before regaining her ground and running back over to do battle with the mutants. She runs and is tripped by someone, slamming straight into Nasonex and he in turn throws her to the other side of the room, knocking Villamax's cards out of his hands with her feet. He reaches down and says she looks like she could use a little help, but she tells him to butt out, slapping his hand away and getting up on her own. She then looks around the bar (not a creature is stirring, literally), spotting a glass bottle on the table, she picks it up and tries to smash it on the side into a weapon, but try as she might, the damned thing won't break! Everyone laughs at her weakness, as she instead flings the bottle at Nasonex, who catches it in his hand, laughing maniacally along with Crockjaw and Patchy, the one eyed bandit. Nasonex then smashes the bottle between his fingers, and before you know it, Trakeena is seen flying out of the doors and onto the dusty streets! She spits out the dirt in her mouth and tries getting up, as the three mutant stooges walk towards her with evil intent. Villamax steps out, telling them that's no way to treat a lady, Nasonex asks who says, and Villamax says 'says me', with the wimpy Kegler at his side. Crockjaw asks just who he thinks he is, and Villa introduces himself, taking off his belt (sorry, Gingafans, Sambash doesn't have a gun here, only a sword) and handing it to Kegler. He thinks the three need to be taught a lesson in good manners, Nasonex attempting to punch him, but he dodges and Nasony cracks his hand on a wooden post! He then slams Nasony onto a barrel, kicks Crockjaw down and trips Patchy back into the saloon. Kegler compliments him on good work, Villamax dusts his hands off as Crockjaw & Nasonex try sneaking up behind him. He quickly turns around and says 'boo!', both mutants go running scared off down the trail. Villamax says hello again to Trakeena, offering to lend a hand, and this time she takes it, helping her stand up and she introduces herself as the daughter of Scorpius. She also tells him she doesn't need his help, Kegler taking the hint and urging Villamax they should leave. Villamax puts back on his belt, quipping a real daughter of Scorpius should be able to fight better than that, Keggy agreeing. Trakeena tells them she really is his daughter, but she didn't want to be turned into a bug and left, Kegler saying it's a pity and anxiously tries leaving again. Villamax asks her if she had a choice what would she do with her life, and she tells him she'd learn to fight, conquer and destroy, taking her rightful place at her father's side so that no one would ever stand in her way again. Villamax tells her it's her lucky day, Kegler whining 'not again', as Villy offers to train her so that he can guarantee when they're through the universe will shudder at her name! He extends his hand and asks what she says, Trakeena thinks it over for a second, before shaking his hand and telling him to teach her. In the deserts of the planet Onyx, Trakeena gets tossed across the ground. This breaks one of her fingernails, as she tells Villamax, and he thinks its great, only nine more to go! Raising his sword, he tells her to keep her eyes on him at all times and begin, racing her way as she gives a short scream while getting up, engaging him in sparring combat with her own sword. She defends weakly, finally losing her sword, and another nail, Villamax saying she has eight left and for them to get back to it. Kegler is standing on the sidelines, but can't bear to watch! Soon, Villamax has Trakeena crouching in an odd battle position, spanking her with his sword while trying to get her to take the proper form and remain that way for quite some time. She stands up to crack her back when he isn't looking, but he quickly turns around and she crouches back into position again. Villamax rides on his motorcycle through the desert with Trakeena running alongside, barely keeping up, Kegler off punching into the air, like a mutant Burgess Meredith! Trakeena trains long and hard, attempting to take Villamax on in hand-to-hand combat, swinging punches that he dodges with ease, and counter-punching in places she can't take it at. She finally falls over, knocking Kegler over as well. Finally, Villamax has constructed a platform with huge boulders chained to it, Kegler riding inside, as Trakeena tries to drag it along with chains. She can't even budge it, but she doesn't give up, yanking as hard as she can as Kegler cheers her on under the hot desert sun. Meanwhile on Terra Venture, Deviot and a few Stingwingers come up from what appears to be a subway tunnel, awaiting the Power Rangers. They show up on time, all five Rangers Morphed and ready to stop him, just as he predicted. Robobard raises his electronic voice, telling the Stingwingers to get this energy cell to the Dome Five Warehouse with intents of blasting the colony into space trash! They teleport away just as our heroes make the scene, but all having heard his plans to use the energy cell to blow up the space station. They race over to Dome Five, as Deviot lurks around the corner, laughing and mentioning he'll see them there. He's got business on the Scorpion Stinger, informing Scorpius he found Trakeena on Terra Venture being held prisoner by the Power Rangers! Scorpius vows to destroy them with his bare tentacles, Robobard giving a fake caution to him about it being too dangerous and to let him go instead. But Scorpius is enraged, wanting to personally take care of the Rangers himself, ordering the course changed to intercept Terra Venture! Back on Onyx, Trakeena is making some real progress in hoisting the platform across the desert, Villamax riding around and telling her only a hundred miles to go! She finally tires out and collapses on the ground, Villamax parking his bike and giving her a pep talk. He asks where does she think she is, summer camp? He kicks her over and tells her to get up and start acting like a warrior instead of a pathetic weakling, Trakeena finally having enough as she grabs her chains, swings them around Villamax's leg and yanking him over! He shouts in triumph, telling her that's the kind of stuff he's been talking about as she towers over him with renewed confidence. Within moments she's chasing him on his motorcycle and even outracing him! She pulls off all the attack moves he shows her (and Kegler too, apparently), she does sit-ups into the three-hundred range without tiring, and even one-armed push-ups with no problem! Trakeena's training must have been going on the whole time she's been missing, because her catching on this smoothly would take a bit of practice for sure. As she spars with him and proves to be a worthy match, meanwhile the Scorpion Stinger is approaching Terra Venture in deep space. In the Dome Five Warehouse, the Power Rangers enter cautiously and try to stay alert. Deviot whispers 'come in, said the spider to the fly' once again, Robobard being compared to a spider, and I suspect there may be a reason for that. The door slams shut behind our heroes, as Deviot begins to laugh maniacally, Kai asking him where the energy cell is. Robobard tells him that was just a ploy to get them there as they have a much larger problem to deal with, meaning Scorpius, who is sitting right behind Deviot & the Stingwingers! He's called the 'ruler of the universe' (who died and made him ruler of the universe anyway, besides those in CTD, huh?), Red Ranger asks what he wants, Scorpius asking what they did with her daughter. The Rangers seem dumbfounded as to this request, Deviot nervously tells Scorpy that they're lying. Scorpius growls that this is the last time they will ever cross him, as Robobard & the Stingwinger gang face the Saber-wielding Rangers. Red Ranger leaps for Scorpius, but he tentacle smacks him across the warehouse and into some empty boxes. Blue Ranger goes to see if he's alright, but Scorpius extends his tentacle over to him and wraps it around Kai, dragging him through the air over to him and ordering him to tell him where Trakeena is now! Deviot hides behind some boxes, his plan going even more perfectly than expected. Pink Ranger calls out for Kai and gets attacked by a Stingwinger, falling backwards and Green Ranger coming to her aid. Kai dangles over the slimy creature for a moment, until he tosses him away and into the Rangers' hands. Scorpius asks once again where his daughter is, Leo telling him they don't know, as all five Power Rangers call on Lights Of Orion activation! They do so while teleporting themselves a few feet until they're right up on Scorpius, attacking him up closer with their Orion Armored weapons. Robobard boasts the universe will be his, as four of the Rangers keep Scorpius' tentacles busy while Red Ranger leaps atop him. Giving an Orion Powered charge to his Quasar Saber, Leo slashes down on Scorpius' back! The alien mongrel cries out in pain, the Rangers rushing away as he explodes suddenly behind them and they fall from the force of it! Deviot wastes no time, leaving to get to the cocoon immediately, while the Rangers lie on the ground, weakened & stunned by the sight before them. Scorpius teleports away in a sparkling lightshow, leaving behind flames where he once sat. Damon asks what that was, Leo telling him the end of Scorpius! Our heroes cheer over finally killing that creep, Red Ranger apparently putting his arm around Pink while watching the scene of the long awaited event before them. In the Onyx desert, Villamax & Trakeena go one final sword-sparring round, he asks her to show him what she's made of! She's really learned well from him, matching every move and eventually taking him by surprise with a chest-slice and knocking him down, stabbing the ground right next to his head! He thinks this very impressive, Trakeena laughing as she helps him up, saying she feels strong, fast & powerful! Villamax bows before her, saying no one would dare oppose the beautiful Trakeena now. She has a little unfinished business to take care of back at the Onyx Tavern, walking in and casually getting between Nasonex & Crockjaw like before. She uses her increased powers to force down Nasony's hand with only a few fingers, take his drink and let his hand loose, it slaps him right in the honker! She chugs down his green liquid, shattering the glass in her hand right in front of Crockjaw's metal-covered face! They both try assaulting her, but she dodges their attack and knocks them both down, Patchy picking up his chair and getting it broken into pieces by a high kick of hers! The three mutant stooges run away from the saloon in fear, learning not to mess with a spandex-clad bugbabe ever again. Trakeena exits the bar, dusting her hands off as she walks over to Villamax who asks what took her so long. She says she wanted to show off a bit, and he gets a hearty chuckle from it. Kegler comes waddling up with important news for her, that her father's been in an awful battle and is in rather bad shape! Trakeena knows she must go back to the Scorpion Stinger, Villamax offering to escort the lovely princess back. She walks off to soak in the news of her father's injury, not hearing Kegler saying to Villamax that they can escort her back but they won't be able to stay. Villamax telling Kegler everything will be alright, Keggy fearful of some past they have there it seems. They all exit the scene, Kegler telling them wait for him as he slowly follows. Inside the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius is on his death bed, err, rock. He groans that his energy fades to Deviot, who holds his tentacle tight as he tells him can't leave them, asking who can possibly match his wisdom in ruling the universe. Scorpius grumbles that Deviot must enter the cocoon and transform, carrying on his legacy with his new powers. Robobard is honored, asking if its his final decision, and he tells him it is. Deviot quickly drops his tentacle and walks over to the cocoon, saying he will do as he wishes. Before Deviot can get in the webby thing, Trakeena's voice is heard! She calls out for her father, leaving Villamax & Kegler at the entrance to the chamber as she is reunited with her dying daddy. She gets on her knees and clutches his tentacle, telling him she's so sorry for abandoning him. He tells her not to be sorry, he should have never tried to keep her so sheltered for so long. She says he was only trying to protect her, Scorpius tells her he can protect her no longer, telling Deviot to be as loyal to his daughter as he was to him, Robobard telling his sire of course (which means plenty of backstabbing to come!). Scorpius tells Trakeena with the powers he passes on to her, the universe will be hers, telling her to be a powerful ruler. She rubs his tentacle lovingly, and before he can belch out one of his trademark 'my sweet' lines, he's cut off, his eyes shut and his body stops moving. Trakeena begins to cry, as Scorpius' body suddenly turns into a mass of golden energy, floating upward spectacularly as all in the room watch in awe. His tentacle remains in his daughter's hands, before it suddenly Morphs into a new power staff for her, with a large spider encased at the top of it. Trakeena whispers she won't disappoint him, standing up sternly and asking Deviot who did this to her father, he tells her he was destroyed by one of her most hated enemies, the Red Ranger! She vows he will pay, along with all of the Power Rangers, raising her staff into the air she transforms into a ball of green energy, teleporting off of the Scorpion Stinger as the heir apparent of now-deceased Scorpius! Meanwhile on Terra Venture, the five Ranger teens lounge around what could likely be the Forest Dome. Kendrix mentions without Scorpius she can finally concentrate on the Galaxy Book, sitting with her back against Leo's, who is playing with a baseball. Damon mentions to Kai that maybe now they have enough time to teach him how to cook, Kai saying he doesn't think there will ever be enough time for that! Maya plays with a butterfly, when she suddenly hears the sound of a fellow Lost Galaxy creature passing to the great beyond! The butterfly takes off and she stands up in fear, telling them Scorpius is gone but someone even more evil has taken his place! Our heroes' moment of relaxation is shattered, and they beware the coming storm. 'Airdate ' *October 23, 1999 'Trivia' *This episode introduces Villamax and Kegler , Trakeena's return to the Scorpion Stinger, and marking the final appearence of Scorpius. *The Onyx Tavern from Power Rangers in Space reappears starting in this episode. *Trakeena's lip color is changed starting in this episode. In the earlier episodes, her lipstick color was red. Here, all the way to the finale, it's black. *Like " Quasar Quest " and " The Rescue Mission ", "Heir to the Throne" consists 100% original material and footage. There is no spec of Sentai footage shown in this except the stock footage shot of the Red Ranger, in his Lights of Orion armor, charging his saber to strike down Scorpius. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes